


Angel Of Music

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, also cheesy, it's just a bunch of fluff mixed together with my weird sense of humor lol, plus musicals, they're happy and together, they're nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: A random day, no birthday, no anniversary, Eliot walked into their bedroom with a gleeful smile, a cunning smile, on his extraordinarily-sculpted-like-a-God face.Looking up from his book, Quentin was suspicious, “What did you do?”“Q, what the hell? I didn’t do anything.”





	Angel Of Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missberryisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/gifts).



> A friend asked me this: Quentin has never been to see Book Of Mormon (or some equivalent musical on Broadway) so Eliot surprises him with tickets to go. Q is V appreciative. They buy the album to the soundtrack and listen to it the whole drive there
> 
> And I tried :3 I used Phantom of The Opera instead, 'cause it's the only musical I have seen and will probably ever see, so idk, it spoke more to me. Hope y'all enjoy!

Quentin was a nerd of many things. Books, movies, weird facts, he ate them up happily and greedily, but for some reason he never got into musicals. Well, not until Eliot came along at least. So now, he was also a musical nerd, without ever having actually seen one - and he even lived in New York - still, he loved listening to the songs, and imagine what could be happening on stage. 

 

Once upon a day he came across the Phantom Of The Opera movie, and fell in love. It wasn’t any kind of masterpiece, but still he was mesmerized.

 

_ “You sweet, innocent child, Q, the movie is actually not that great. Trust me, the musical is way better.” _

 

_ “Oh shut up.” Quentin said, re-watching the movie for the 4th time, his head on Eliot’s shoulder. _

 

Then he stumbled upon Les Miserables, which Eliot told him not to watch, claiming it was an affront to musicals. He watched it anyway, and Eliot joined him, because of course he did. It wasn’t a bad movie, in his opinion. Quentin had enjoyed it enough, the songs were good, even if not all actors were the best singers. 

 

And from then on he devoured every single musical movie that existed, with Eliot always at his side. It became a sort of tradition, sitting down to watch a musical together every weekend. Quentin loved those moments together with Eliot, and he knew Eliot loved them just as much, as he shared something he adored with Quentin.

 

A random day, no birthday, no anniversary, Eliot walked into their bedroom with a gleeful smile,  _ a cunning smile _ , on his extraordinarily-sculpted-like-a-God face.

 

Looking up from his book, Quentin was suspicious, “What did you do?”

 

“Q, what the hell? I didn’t do anything.”

 

“I know you. You definitely did something. Spill.” closing the book, he put it on his nightstand and crossed his arms.

 

“You are the fucking worst, I can’t even surprise you without you ruining it.” Eliot said dramatically, sitting on their bed next to Quentin.

 

At the word  _ surprise  _ Quentin’s suspicion turned into excitement and he straightened his back. “Gimme.” he said, making grabby hands.

 

Laughing, Eliot kissed Quentin’s lips slowly, so slowly that Quentin got annoyed and pushed him away, “We can kiss later. Give me the surprise.”

 

“Wow, really?  _ I’m _ the surprise, obviously. I’m a delight, the best gift you could ever get, and that’s how you treat me? Rude, and wrong.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Quentin picked up his book again and ignored Eliot completely, knowing that would annoy him for sure. Eliot took the book from his hands and threw it across the room, surprising Quentin as he did so, “Hey, you dick. Don’t ruin a perfectly good book to make a point.”

 

“Dick?” Eliot asked amused, shaking the papers in his right hand.

 

Quentin wasn’t sure what they were, tickets maybe, of what he wasn’t sure but he should get in Eliot’s good graces if he wanted to get the gift, “ _ I am sorry…? _ ”

 

“Hm,” pretending to be thinking, he stared at Quentin and tapped his lips twice.

 

“I don’t negotiate with terrorists.” Quentin said, thinking of how Eliot had thrown the book on the floor. At the exasperated look on Eliot’s face, Quentin laughed; giving him a peck, he stole the tickets out of his hand. “Phantom Of The Opera?” he read, incredulity coating his voice.

 

“Yes. Even though, I’d much prefer to see-” Eliot was interrupted when Quentin pulled him down onto the bed, kissing him senseless, until neither could breathe, or think, but not wanting to ever stop. When they pulled apart, Eliot smiled and swept a lock of hair behind Quentin’s ear, “Hi there, stranger.”

 

“Trying to win me over with gifts? It’s working.”

 

“I didn’t know I had to win you over. But thanks for the tip.”

 

“That’s what she said.” Quentin couldn’t help himself, the joke was right there and he just had to. If he didn’t, Eliot probably would.

 

“That’s what  _ you  _ say.”

 

“Well, so, do you.”

 

“Ok, I feel like you were showing me gratitude for my wonderful gift, and then stupid humor got in the way. So rewind, and keep on doing it.” Eliot said, pulling Quentin back into kissing, which he went willingly. Enjoying Eliot’s body against his, hard and warm and soft all at once, he grabbed onto Eliot’s hair. Drowning in the moment, and the feeling. Trying to show how much he absolutely loved Eliot, how lucky he was to have him, hoping all of his emotions would reach him through his lips and touch.

 

Finally coming back for air, their foreheads still touching and their breaths mingling, Quentin whispered, “Thank you.”

 

“I also bought the album to the soundtrack, so we can listen to it while we drive there.”

 

“God, El, you’re so fucking hot.”

 

“And sexy.”

 

“Definitely. So sexy.” Quentin nodded, smiling. 

 

Eliot cupped Quentin’s face, and stared into his eyes as he sang slowly, “ Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go, too. Quentin; that's all I ask of you. ” 

 

As much as Quentin would love to sing as wonderfully as Eliot, he couldn’t, so he just spoke the words instead, “Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime.  Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you.”

 

“Nerd.” Eliot said, his heart full of love and tenderness.

 

“You started it. So, hm, you’re also a nerd. One could say, even nerdier than me.”

 

“Sure, keep thinking that.”

 

“Why am I Christine anyway? If anything, you’d be the angel of music, not me.”

 

“Of the two of us, you’re the more gullible one, that would be easily kidnapped by an evil douchebag.” Eliot reasoned, kissing Quentin’s adorable nose.

 

“As long as the evil douchebag is you, I wouldn’t mind being kidnapped.”

 

“Is that your way of calling me a douchebag?”

 

“Of course not. I would never, in one hundred years, say that kind of thing to you.” Quentin shrugged, smiling innocently.

 

Eliot rolled his eyes, but secretly ( _ not a good kept secret if he was being honest _ ) he loved Quentin’s sense of humor. Grabbing Q’s hand, he kissed it, “Besides I’m not the Phantom, I’m Raoul, the dashing hero come to save you, my dear Christine.”

 

“Lucky me. How could I ever repay you?”

 

“I have a few ideas in mind, don’t worry your pretty little head.” Eliot said, and they started taking each other’s clothes off in a hurry, laughing as Quentin almost fell off the bed. Before Quentin had the best night of his life with the man he loved, he’d have the second best night, and he wasn’t complaining. Neither was Eliot, if his moans were anything to go by; Quentin still thought Eliot should be the Angel of Music, especially when he heard his voice like this, so musical and needy and passionate. Maybe seeing the musical would change his mind, but for now he’d just enjoy the moment. With his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
